1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for assembling a pair of fastener members of a garment fastener, such as a snap fastener, a hook-and-eye fastener, and a button, with a garment fabric disposed between the two fastener members. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for conveying the fastener members to the fastener assembling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fastener-assembling machine, a member of successive pairs of fastener members of garment fasteners are supported on upper and lower units, respectively, of a punch assembly; a punch of the upper unit is moved toward a die of the lower unit to join the two fastener members together. Conventionally, the two kinds of fasteners are respectively supplied to the punch assembly by two separate conveying apparatuses. The conventional conveying apparatus for the fastener members of each kind includes a chute defining a first passageway through which the fastener members slide downwardly in succession, and a guide defining a second passageway into which the fastener members are to be received one at a time from the first passageway and into which a reciprocating pusher is inserted to push the individual fastener member toward the punch assembly. Since the chute is connected to the guide in such a manner that the first passageway lies perpendicularly to the second passageway as viewed in plan, the direction of conveying the fastener member is converted by an angle of 90.degree. as it passes the junction of the first and second passageways. A problem with this prior arrangement is that the fastener members tend to be jammed at the junction of the first and second passageways. Further, for removing such jammed fastener members, it is hitherto customary to pivotally move a guide plate of the guide horizontally outwardly by hand to thereby make the second passageway open or exposed, which is laborious and time-consuming. This prior art is exemplified by Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-11681.